dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Harold Jordan
Harold "Hal" Jordan is a Test Pilot for Ferris Aircraft from Coast City and is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Jordan was chosen as a worthy successor to Green Lantern Abin Sur who died after crashing to Earth after battling the powerful Parallax. Jordan travelled to the home of the Green Lantern's, Oa where he learnt about the corps before returning to Earth to become a national hero. He returned to Oa for help in defeating Hector Hammond, defeating the escaped Parallax before returning with hundreds of Green Lantern's to stop Hammond for good. Biography Early Life Born to parents Martin Jordan and his wife Helen Jordan and is second oldest of 3 sons: James Jordan and Jack Jordan in the west coast city of Coast City, USA. Hal had a very close relationship with his father Martin, admiring him greatly wantning to become a pilot just like him. When Hal was 12, his father who worked as a test pilot for Carl Ferris and his company Ferris Aircraft and was testing an expermintal plane. When the plane began to lose control, Martin steered the jet away from the crowds of people watching and onto the runway before ejecting but not in enough time. Hal, who watched from the control tower, ran to see his father die in the wreckage, scarring Hal for the rest of his life. At Hal's senior prom, he and Carol Ferris shared their first kiss and lost their vaginity to each other. Failures in Life Hal grew up and joined the US Air Force but was kicked out and got a job at Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot, the same job his father Martin had. Hal grew a hatred for the company's owner, Carl Ferris blaming him for his father's death that devastated his life but took the job reluctantly because of his need for work and also because of his love for flying. Recieving the Ring Battle with Hammond Appearance Abilities Hal has no physical "Super Powers" and is as normal as every other human. Psychologically, Hal is one of the strongest beings in the universe which is why he was chosen as the first human Green Lantern, having an "Indominatable Will". When commanding a Power Ring, Hal is superemely powerful, being able to destroy Legion on his own when he attacked Oa. Also, being from Earth where there is a massive culture compared to other planets, Hal's imagination also allows him to create contructs other Aliens cannot. The Power Ring enables Hal to create a Green Auro that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Hal to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenatrable force fields. Below is a list of contructs Hal has created using the ring: *'Green Aura' *'Giant Fist' Weaknesses *'Emotional Spectrum' *'Ring Charge' Hal's main weakness is when he not in posession of his ring, meaning he is just as vulnerable to physical attacks as every other human. When in posession of the ring though, few things are able to stop the green energy released from his ring. Other energies from the emotional spectrum can effect Hal's ring and can nullify it, such as the colour Yellow which is the green energy of willpower has no effect against, unless in large amounts. Another weakness is that Hal's ring has to be charged by using a Green Power Battery otherwise the ring will lose its charge and will be rendered useless when out of energy. Personality Trivia *Hal is 27 in Green Lantern. He was 12 when his father died and is set 15 years after. See Also *Green Lantern Corps *Green Lantern *Green Lantern sectors Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Green Lantern characters